The present invention relates to receptacles of the type conventionally supported on an offshore oilfield structure, such as an oilfield production vessel, which are adapted for receiving in a central throughbore thereof various types of elongate members which permanantly extend from substantially the surface to the seabed or to another offshore structure. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved receptacle which may be removably supported on the offshore structure, and may be moved with a stress joint or a flex joint of an elongate member to be supported on a mounting bracket fixed to the offshore structure. The invention also includes a method which allows the receptacle basket with a selected azimuth and declination to be inserted about the elongate member, then the assembly positioned for supporting the basket and suspended elongate member from a bracket attached to the offshore structure.
Various types of elongate members extend from a petroleum offshore structure to the seabed or to another structure. Typical elongate members include export risers, import risers, catenary risers, tension legs, transport lines, various umbilical tubes comprising an umbilical system, and bundles of cables and tethers. The elongate tubular conventionally is a metal material, although the elongate member may be fabricated from a non-metallic or composite material. In many applications, the elongate member includes a flow path for fluid, whether gas, liquid or a mixture thereof. A bundle of umbilical tubes or cables supported from a single receptacle may be considered one elongate member. Those skilled in the art will appreciate the substantial weight of these elongate members, and recognize that these members are conventionally xe2x80x9chung offxe2x80x9d from the side of an offshore structure by a receptacle fixed to the structure and typically having an open throat therein for laterally receiving the elongate member. The array of elongate members may thus be organized as each member is hung off the side of the offshore structure. The term xe2x80x9coffshore structurexe2x80x9d as used herein is intended in its broadest sense to encompass various types of offshore oilfield production structures, including tension leg platforms, deep draft casson systems, spars, semi-submersible vessels, and fixed or floating exploration and/or production vessels. In each case, it is conventional to attach a plurality of open throat receptacles to the hull of the structure, so that subsequently an elongate member may be laterally positioned within each receptacle and thereby be supported from the structure.
As indicated above, the elongate member imparts substantial forces to the offshore structure, and accordingly the receptacle basket itself which is fixed to the structure must be large and rugged. A surface on the interior of the basket has a receiving throat adapted for mating engagement with a similar exterior surface affixed to the elongate member. The open throat basket is generally considered essential to provide the desired flexibility so that the elongate member may be laterally positioned within the basket while it is fixed to the structure.
In addition to the size and weight of conventional baskets fixed to offshore structures, prior art baskets have other significant drawbacks. The basket is conventionally fixed to the structure with the bore in the basket at a selected azimuth and declination intended for receiving an elongate member with a planned layout. Months later, when the elongate member which is to be received within that basket has a different azimuth and declination, costly modifications to the basket are frequently required. In some cases, adapter bushings have been used to fit between an existing basket and the elongate member to achieve the desired azimuth and declination for the elongate member. Modifications to baskets already fixed to the offshore structure, including modifications accomplished with adapter bushings, may be very expensive and time consuming, and may delay the start up of the recovery operation.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved receptacle assembly for use on an offshore oilfield production structure is hereinafter disclosed. The receptacle assembly of the present invention is relatively simple, has a high reliability, and has increased flexibility compared to prior art receptacle assemblies. A new method of hanging an elongate member from an offshore oilfield production structure is also disclosed.
A receptacle assembly is provided for permanently supporting one or more elongate members on a surface or near surface offshore oilfield production structure, such as a vessel or platform. The receptacle assembly includes a mounting bracket fixed or otherwise attached to the structure, preferably by welding, but also by other mechanical attachment, and a receptacle basket supported on the mounting bracket. An elongate member, such as a riser, may extend downward from the structure to the seabed or to another structure, such as another vessel or another platform. The riser may include a tapered supported surface, such as conventionally provided on a tapered stress joint or flex joint, which surrounds the riser. The basket has a central throughbore therein for receiving the flex joint, stress joint, or other member supporting the elongate member from the basket, and includes a basket supporting surface spaced circumferentially about the throughbore for planar engagement with the supported surface on the stress joint.
The receptacle basket may be movably mounted on the bracket for reducing stresses transmitted by the elongate members to the structure. In one embodiment, a projecting member may be provided on the basket and the receiving member provided within the mounting bracket. The receptacle basket may be pivotally supported on the bracket and movable about a horizontal pivot axis. In other embodiments, the basket may be movable about a vertical axis or may pivot as a gimbal joint relative to the supporting structure.
According to a method of the invention, the mounting bracket is fixed to the structure. The receptacle basket is positioned about the supported surface on the elongate member, so that the basket supporting surface is positioned for subsequent engagement with the supported surface on the elongate member. The bore in the basket may be machined to form a selected azimuth and declination angle, so that the supported elongate member reduces stresses transmitted to the hull. Conveniently, this selection of the bore angle within the basket may be made just prior to hanging the elongate member, although the mounting bracket may have been fixed to the hull months prior. The basket and elongate member assembly may thereafter be suspended from the mounting bracket, thereby supporting the elongate member from the structure.
The present invention significantly increases the flexibility of mounting various elongate members from an offshore structure. Since the receptacle basket is provided with the elongate member, the basket structure may be changed without changes to the components fixed to the offshore structure. An adjustment member may be provided for adjusting the position of the receptacle basket relative to the mounting bracket, and the position of the basket relative to the mounting bracket may be fixed by a locking member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved receptacle for supporting an elongate member from an offshore structure, including a mounting bracket secured to the structure and a receptacle basket thereafter supported on the mounting bracket and having a basket supporting surface for planar engagement with the supported surface on the elongate member. It is a related object of the invention to fix the mounting bracket to the offshore structure, position the receptacle basket about the supported surface on the elongate member, then suspend the assembly including the receptacle basket and the elongate member from the mounting bracket, thereby supporting the elongate member from the structure. This method allows for a change in size of the bore in the basket, as well as the declination and azimuth of the supporting surface on the basket, shortly before installation of the basket on the mounting bracket. Also, the configuration of the basket may be changed to receive a particular flex joint, a particular stress joint, or other member used to support the elongate tubular on the basket.
These and further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, wherein reference is made to the figures in the accompanying drawings.